If you feel lost
by Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd
Summary: Just a SongFic I wrote for Emma and Mary Margaret/Snow White. The idea had been floating about in my skull and I had to get it down. Might become a 2 chapter piece...Maybe... Well? What are you still reading this for? Read the Story already!


**So, after getting my butt into gear, I finally wrote a "Once" fanfic. My Apologies to my subscribers who were hoping this was a **_**Harry Potter **_**update.**

**I absolutely LOVE the mother/daughter dynamic between Emma and Snow White/Mary Margaret and I also love the song "Heart Will Lead You Home" by Kenny Loggins. So what do you get when you combine the two together? Well you get this little songfic right here. I've only used the first half of the song for them here. I might use the second half for another Once character in a second chapter.**

**Anyway, I own neither this song nor the Show I'm writing a fic to. And I wish I knew how to make fanvids because I have SUCH AN IDEA OVERFLOWING IN MY BRAIN.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Sunny days and starry nights, lazy afternoons. You count the castles in the clouds and hum little tunes._

Emma Swan loved moments like this; when she could escape the noise of her latest foster parents' fighting and just gaze up at the stars. She would dream about what it was like to have a family. A _proper_ family.

Snow White loved days like this; when it was just right outside and there was nothing to worry about. She felt the child inside her kick and smiled. Her daughter (The baby was going to be a girl, no matter what Charming believed) would be so loved. She started to hum in spite of herself.

* * *

_But somehow right before your eyes the sun fades away. Everything is different and everything has changed._

Emma couldn't pin point where she had gone wrong. Perhaps it was when she finally worked up the nerve to run away from "home." Maybe she should have just stopped and got out of the car when – _HE _– popped out from behind the back seat and startled her. Now she was stuck in a bleary room for about another month. She gasped from the searing pain in her abdomen. Apparently, someone couldn't wait that long.

Mary Margaret Blanchard was walking out of school one afternoon when a bug gust of wind from an approaching storm suddenly hit her from behind. It knocked all the graded papers right out of her arms and into the parking lot. She groaned in frustration. She started to gather the papers when she noticed she wasn't alone; a girl with blonde curly hair and green eyes was helping her pick them up. She had taught this girl last year, but couldn't for the life of her remember the girl's name. Mary Margaret gave the girl an appreciative smile which the girl shyly returned.

"Amanda!" Someone called her.

The girl waved goodbye and Mary Margaret stood up with her collected (but disorganized) papers. She couldn't figure out why she was sad.

* * *

_If you feel lost and on your own, and far from home you're never alone, you know._

Emma was currently taking deep breaths in her bathroom. There was no way this kid was her son. It wasn't possible. She had opted for a closed adoption when she had had him.

But then again, he _did_ have his – for lack of a better word – father's hair. And his eyes did seem a bit like hers. Emma braced herself and opened the door.

Mary Margaret's mind had drifted to the new-comer in Storybrooke, Emma Swan. She was the most remarkable person. She didn't crumble under Mayor Mills threats like most did. She was brave, smart (and a little cocky). It wasn't hard to see that even though the Mayor had raised him, he was his Mother's Son. It was just a shame that the Regina had had her kicked out of the only hotel in Storybrooke. But Emma was determined to stay. For her son.

Mary Margaret's train of thought was disrupted by a knocking at the door.

* * *

_Just think of your friends, the ones who care, they all will be waiting therewith love to share. And your heart will lead you home._

Mary Margaret opened it to reveal Emma standing there, shifting from side to side on the balls of her feet.

"Is that room still available?" she asks.

Mary Margaret smiles and nods, moving aside to let Emma in.

* * *

**Maybe Review for another chapter? Or find me on Tumblr as theworksofshumdinger?**


End file.
